fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Betty and Veronica/Quotes
:(Timmy, Timantha and Ivan riding on their fairies as bikes; Cosmo, Wanda and Neptunia as bikes, Poof as Timmy's helmet and Astronov as the bike basket) :Ivan: Ha! You call that bike riding? :Timantha: You've spoke too soon, turkey. (moving faster) :Timmy: (moving faster) Hope you guys are hungry, cause you're about to eat my dust! :Wanda: Look out! :(Timmy, Ivan and Timantha bump into the popular kids) :Timmy: You guys okay? :Tad: Ah, man! This leather jacket was expensive. :Ivan: I'll take that as a yes. :Chad: You dorks are lucky we are in a good mood today. :Timmy: Glad to hear that. :Liane Star: Veronica! Got a letter for you. :Veronica: Ooo. (runs inside the house) :Neptunia: Whatever it is, she must be really excited. :Astronov: I'll say. :Chad: We must have gotten hit harder than we thought. I can hear the bikes talking. :Cosmo: Yes. You're hallucinating. :(Veronica screams and runs out of the house) :Veronica: Cousin Betty's coming to town! :(Rich kids gasp) :Timmy, Ivan and Timantha: Betty? :Trixie: Veronica's twin cousin. The two don't quite get along. :Ivan: Why? :Veronica: Because, she is better than me in everything and I hate her! We've been rivals for a long time. :(flashback; Five years ago) :(Five year old Betty and Veronica playing basket ball; Betty making easy scores, and Veronica hardly making any scores) :Five year old Betty: (laugh) Beat that! :(Five year old Veronica groans) :(flashback #2; Betty and Veronica arm wrestles; Betty wins) :Five year old Betty: Beat that! :(flashback #3; Twin cousins open their Christmas presents; Betty gets a better present) :Betty: Beat that! :(flashbacks over) :Veronica: She's coming from New Orleans by tomorrow, and heaven knows she's going to make a fool out of me. :Timmy: Well, not today. :Everyone: Huh? :Timantha: Timmy's right, you need to stand up to your cousin, and we are going to help you. :Veronica: Really? :Ivan: Yeah. It's high time she needs a taste of her own medicine. :Veronica: Yeah! Yes! I'm tired of her picking on me. She always thinks she's large, but by tomorrow, I'll be the one in charge. :(everyone cheering for Veronica) ---- :(Workout music playing) :(Turner's House; Veronica wearing workout clothes on a treadmill) :Poof: (gives Veronica a sports drink) I can tell that she might be fast, but you are going to be faster. :(Tang Mansion; Trixie timing Veronica on eating raw eggs) :Trixie: You must know your opponents strength at all times. :Tad: Yeah. In order to beat your cousin... :Chad: You'll have to think like your cousin. :(Prestonovich's House; Veronica doing push-ups) :Ivan: Up! Down! Up! Down! :Neptunia: (cat form) I'm sure she knows what up and down is. :(Chester's Trailer; Chester drops a trash can full of chickens for Veronica to chase) :(A.J.'s House; A.J. and Charlotte throwing books for Veronica to catch) :(Dimmsdale Dump; Veronica holding two heavy trash bags while running on top a trash hill) :Mark Chang: Well, that's one less chore for me to do. :(Workout music ends) ---- :(Veronica's Front Yard) :Ivan: Okay, I think you're ready to face your cousin. :Veronica: Oh yes, Betty won't know what hit her. Good payback, huh Katty? :Katty: Meow, no. :Veronica: Oh, what do you know? You're a cat. :(cab drops by; Betty comes out of the cab) :Betty: Hello, cousin. :Veronica: (mumbles) Betty. :Timmy: Hi Betty. We're... :Betty: Don't tell me. You're Ivan Prestonovich and Timmy Turner. :Ivan: Um... yeah. But, how... :Veronica: Don't get near her, guys. When it comes to boys like you, she's a gold digger! :Betty: Ugh! Is that so? :(Katty hisses at Betty) :Betty: Claws off, pinkie! :Veronica: I'm looking to settle a score with you. You and me, at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, in a three game battle. :Betty: Ahh, a rematch, huh? Looking to settle a five year score, huh? I'm in! Prepare to live your past from the present! ---- :(Dimmsdale Dimmadome) :Chet: This is Chet Ubetcha coming to you live with a cousin clash. Today, we're... :Doug Dimmadome: Hey, bub, this is my territory, and I'm narrating this scene. :Chet: Ooh, sorry. My mistake. Please, carry on. (walks out) :Doug Dimmadome: Thank you. (clears throat) Welcome to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. I'm Doug Dimmadome. :Audience: Doug Dimmadome? :Doug Dimmadome: (to himself) Man, that never gets old. (to audience) That's right Doug Dimmadome! (cheering) In this corner, (camera moves to Veronica) 4 ft tall, weighing at 95 lbs, hair as blond and bright as the sun, Veronica Star! (cheering) And in this corner, same height, weight, and has hair as a sneaky, devious cat, Betty Star! (cheering) Now, our opponents will be competing in a three game competition. Including, Loggin' the Mud, Duck and Cover, and my personal favorite, The Climbing Cobra. Let the games begin! :Ivan: (as he and Timmy hug Veronica) Good luck, Veronica. :Veronica: Thanks, boys. (kisses Ivan and Timmy on the forehead) ---- :(Loggin' the Mud) :Doug Dimmadome: First off, is Loggin' the Mud. Using advanced training techniques, Doug Dimmadome has gain the balance of a mountain goat. You two do the same thing with the logs that you'll be trying to gain your balance on while I use this tennis cannon to shoot tennis balls to your pretty little faces. :Betty: That doesn't sound safe. :Doug Dimmadome: Last one standing wins. :(ding) :(Veronica and Betty run on the logs while getting rapidly hit by tennis balls) :Veronica and Betty: Ow! Ow! Oh! Ehh! OUCH! Augh! :(both fall at the mud at the same time) :Doug Dimmadome: Looks like a tie to me. On the bright side, mud does go well with the skin. :(pulls up a dryer to dry off the mud in Veronica and Betty's faces until it's completely dry and breaks) :Veronica: Hey, he's right. It does go well with the skin. ---- :(Duck and Cover) :Doug Dimmadome: Next up is Duck and Cover. When you've been in combat for as long as yours truly, you developed cat-like reflexes... without all the hairballs and junk. This competition is simple: Dodge the stray rapid ducks with chainsaws. :Veronica: You're kidding. :Doug Dimmadome: Not kiddin' at all. If I were you two, I'd start running in circles. :(the ducks start to attack; Veronica and Betty starts running in circles; the two bump into each other and get their hairs cut off off-screen while screaming in pain) :Trixie: (with her phone recording Veronica and Betty) Oh, I'd hate for more people to see that. ---- :(Climbing Cobra) :Doug Dimmadome: Last but not least is my all time favorite game, The Climbing Cobra. :Veronica: So what, we just climb on top of stairs shaped like a cobra? :Doug Dimmadome: (laughs) Nope. You have to fight this mid-sized cobra and once he's pined down, use him as stairs to climb up to victory or you'll be dimma-done. For the one who loses that is. Begin! :(Cobra starts to attack; Betty and Veronica dodge hits attacks) :Veronica: This is way too dangerous even for you Betty. I'd recommend giving up. :Betty: Not a chance, cousin. I will be victorious once again. And once I've beaten you, again, I might as well hang out with those two cute boys before I leave. Ivan and Timmy, is it? :(Veronica's head angrily turns red, rushed right to the giant cobra and viciously took him out off-screen) :Astronov: (popcorn bag) I feel kinda sorry for that giant snake. But only kinda. :Tad: (to Chad) First the bikes and now the popcorn? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. :Betty: Wow, you've really improved yourself. :(Veronica climbs on top the unconscious cobra and wins) :Doug Dimmadome: Veronica Star wins! :(everyone cheers) ---- :(Betty sitting on the bench) :Veronica: Beat that! :Betty: I'll admit Veronica, you got skill. Looks like you finally beat me. :Veronica: Now I'll might have enough attention as you do. :Betty: (sigh) Truth is Veronica, I'm secretly jealous of you. :Veronica: What? :Betty: You've been living the good life and manage to do the one thing I could never do, relax. :Veronica: Relax, huh? Well, I suppose I could teach you a few steps. :Betty: I would like that. It sure is great to hang out with you again, cousin Veronica. And again, I'm sorry for constantly humiliating you. I hope there's no hard feelings? :Veronica: Not at all. :(Katty comforts Betty) :Betty: Aww, who's a sweet little kitty? :Katty: Meow. :Betty: That's... so... cute. Well, before I go, I've got some business to take care of. ---- :(Turner's House) :Tootie: Who would've thought, Veronica taking down someone who's better than her at everything? :Ivan: Well, she'd put herself through our training, because she had faith in us. :Timmy: That's what kept her strong in the arena. :(Betty walks in) :Betty: Hello, boys and fairies. :Wanda: Oh, no! She spotted us! Uh, we're not fairies. We're-- :Betty: It's okay, I know who you are. :Neptunia: (poofs up a lie detector) Just make sure she's telling the truth. :Betty: (giggles) Astronov and Neptunia, Cosmo and Wanda, (rubs Poof's cheeks) and baby cutie patootie Poof. :Astronov: So, you know us? :Betty: Yep. Tell that to my bow. :Ivan: Uh, wasn't your bow pink and not green? :(magical green dust comes out of Betty's bow and reveals itself as Schnozmo) :Schnozmo: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. :Cosmo: Schnozmo! :Schnozmo: Hey there Cosmo. :Ivan: You have a brother, Cosmo? I thought you were an only child! :Wanda: I thought so too, until I met Schnozmo. :Timmy: I swear, we didn't know that he had a brother. :Schnozmo: I paid Dr. Rip Studwell a bunch of cash to erase my name from Cosmo's medical record. I didn't want him touching my gland! So, how's my little brother doing? :Cosmo: Great. Is that the right answer? :Schnozmo: I can assume so from the looks of it. :Betty: Wait, so you two are brothers? Wonder what that makes for me, Timmy and Timantha. :Timantha: Actually, Betty, I'm his sister. :Schnozmo: Sister, eh? Two words, nice dress. :Timantha: Thanks, Cosmo and Wanda has told me all about you, Sleeze Ball. :Schnozmo: It's Schnozmo. :Timantha: That's what I said. (bonks his head) Hello? :Timmy: So, you're Betty's fairy godparent? :Betty: That's right, Timmy. After suffering from hard work with no relaxation whatsoever, I've gotten a fairy godparent who can help me get my wish. :Schnozmo: And my days as a con man are officially over thank to her love for me. :Ivan: I have to say, Betty looks as pretty as Trixie and Veronica combined. :Timmy: I agree. :Betty: Oh, my cab's heading to Veronica's house. We should get going. :Timmy: Wait, Betty. Here's something for you to remember us both. (to Tootie) Tootie, I suggest for you to look away. :(Tootie looks away; Timmy and Ivan kiss Betty on the cheeks; Betty blushes) :Timmy: Okay, Tootie, you can look again. (Tootie faces Timmy again) :Betty: Aw, that's so sweet of you, boys, thanks. :Ivan: Will you ever come back? :Betty: Don't worry, I'll be around Fairy World to say hello from time to time. :Timmy: Schnozmo, before you leave, can I ask you something? :Schnozmo: Go ahead. :Timmy: Where were you when Cosmo turned Papa Cosma into a bee? We didn't see you in Cosmo's origin story at Billy Crystal Ball's This is Your Wish. :Schnozmo: I was in grade school back then when Cosmo turned dad into a bee. :Timmy: Fair enough. What's your relationship with Mama Cosma? Does she favor Cosmo over you? :Schnozmo: Yes, yes she does. Are you done with questions, Timmy? :Timmy: Yeah, I'm done. :Schnozmo: Well, see you all soon. :Poof: Bye, Uncle Schnozmo. :Cosmo and Wanda: Bye. :Astronov and Neptunia: See yah. :Timmy and Timantha: Bye. :Ivan: (as Tootie waves goodbye) Come back any time. :(Schnozmo raises his wand; Betty blows a kiss goodbye;'EX-CON GONE')'' ---- :(Veronica's House; front yard)'' :Liane: It sure was nice of you to come for a visit and for you two to finally set aside your differences. :Betty: Same here, Auntie Liane. :Veronica: It's too bad you have to leave soon. :Betty: Yeah, but this Star never stops to do her hard work at home. :Veronica: Looks like this is goodbye for now. :Betty: Take care, cousin. :(family hug; Betty walks in the cab and gets driven home) :Liane: Okay Veronica, you should get ready for bed. :Veronica: Okay mom. :(Liane walks in the house; Veronica looks down and sees a present) :Veronica: (reads) "Gotcha?" :(present pops out cherry pie in Veronica's face; Veronica spits out a piece of paper inside the pie that says, "Beat that.") :Veronica: (sigh) Betty, you never cease to be clever. :(screen fades to black) :(Betty and Schnozmo pops out laughing simultaneously) :Betty and Schnozmo: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!